A Pair of Angels
by SierraBlind
Summary: Naru Uzumaki and her adoptive mother Konan find themselves in a new world, with strange new beings with even stranger powers. What else are 2 angels supposed to do other than adapt? M for language and Relationships. Will contain Yuri and more.
1. Chapter 1

~What's up people, I'm gonna be writing a ton of Naruto / crossover stories over the next couple months, so expect erratic postings for a bit. Most will be in story crossovers, so I'm posting this first since it was what I feel is gonna be my longest one. I am also interested in a Beta, cause when I do work, something always goes wrong :( ~

~~To go into more detail for this story, it's fem Naru / Konan in the justice league universe. Yes they will be OOC… kinda. At a certain point I'll develop a relationship for Naru, and possibly Konan if someone gives me a good idea. I have a good idea who I want to use for Naru, but I'm gonna make them a badass. In the following chapters I'll explain the full story for both the powers, weapons and summons. **ENJOY**~~

~~~Also side note here, Naru is not the container for Kyuubi in this fic, you'll see why ~~~

"You called?" - Summons talking

_One must numb the pain, purge the death, and breathe life into form. One must unleash the fire, release the lightning, then govern life with their power. - Scroll of Light, verse 3, Kushina Uzumaki's letter to her daughter_

* * *

Obito Uchiha was completely livid, as he lay on the dirt, his body cut in half and blood flowing out of him like a geyser. He had planned everything out, he had calculated all factors, he had control of 5 bijuu and he had resurrected Madara Uchiha to aid him. But damn it all, DAMN IT ALL there was 1 factor, 1 single damnable factor the cost him everything. One stupid 18-year-old blonde haired girl. The **Tenshi no Hane**, Naru Uzumaki. She had her skills in **Kōton (Light Release)** jutsu that had nullified all his work. She had saved more lives than she had killed, and she had killed many of his forces. When he thought it was finally done, after Konoha's Kyuubi jailer had run off to kill Madara (Damn that boy as well), he had jumped at the chance to kill the Kages, but met 3 on the battlefield. The holy trinity as they were known as, the ultimate family.

The grandmother figure, Tsunade Senju, current hokage for Konoha. The mother figure, Konan Uzumaki, of the **Mokuton (Wood release)** and **Kamiton (Paper release)** adoptive sister of Kushina Uzumaki, adoptive mother to Naru Uzumaki and adoptive daughter of Tsunade Senju as well as being the current Amekage. Then the bane of his existence, the world's best healer and greatest Bladedancer of Amegakure, the last of the light release kunouchi, and the wielder of the legendary blade **Vorthelok**, Naru Senju Uzumaki. Together they had brought him to his knees, and he had no strength left, no army left, no slaves left, and his trump card Sasuke had been killed earlier by Naru while Kabutomaru had been slain in the rubble from an attack by Konan and Shizune. Obito had nothing left, he truly was going to die right here and now, but he could take out Naru with his last strength, just one well placed Kamui and she would be lost forever. As least he could laugh burning in hell.

* * *

Naru was on one knee panting hard, leaning on her sword, gently petting her summon **Katsuyi**, staring at the top half of Obito Uchiha. She wondered if it was finally over, and she could maybe live a life in peace away from this stupid war. She looked at Vorthelok and smiled, knowing the sword could feel her happiness. She remember when she had gotten this blade and hearing the story from the spirit inside.

_~~Flashback~~_

_ Naru had walked into the land of volcanoes, an ancient volcanic area that used to belong to samurai of fire long ago. She had a vision and knew that it was her responsibility to see this through. It took her trademark super puppy dog eye no jutsu to Konan and a promise that she would stay in Ame for 1 month as punishment, and would sleep in the same room as Konan to make sure she didn't try to sneak off. It actually wasn't that bad considering they slept in the same bed 6 out of 7 nights and were more like best friends than adoptive mom and daughter._

_ Naru had come to the largest volcano in the entire land, and the only inactive one. Once at the top she had looked into the depths of the crater at the top and on the far end, almost inaccessible, was the corpse of what looked like a king in worn rusty armor and a tattered cloak. Naru could only look in awe at the throne the skeleton was sitting on, a giant stone chair almost too large for it. It had many jewels and urns surrounding it, as well as a tattered cloth above it, hanging like a long forgotten banner. It looked like a throne room had been teleported to the volcano. Around the throne was what she was searching for. She saw the hilt of a blade that seemed to be nothing but a skull with a handle on it. As she jumped over the lava pits, she got close enough to see an inscription on both the blade and the hilt. It was in a strange language she couldn't understand, but she knew that the sword was meant to be wielded by a person like herself._

_ As Naru neared the blade, a chill went up her spine, like a being was staring right at her soul, and she paused for a brief second, but regained her will and jump the last pit to the skeleton. She saw that the blade was in the skeletons hand and as she reached for it, the runes on the blade closest to the handle seemed to shimmer, until just before her fingertips touched the sword, she found she could read the runes. They read "__**Out of Darkness, comes light**__". She knew then that she was meant to wield the blade, as she was the sole survivor of the Uzumaki scandal, and the last of the __**Kōton**__ (__**Light Release**__) users._

_ Naru grasped the handle and her world changes. She found herself in a gray throne room, full of treasure as far as the eye could see. She looked forward as saw the skeleton standing in front of her, a giant mace in its hand. It was dressed in a massive set of gold and blue plate armor and had a tattered red cape flow behind it. She stood in stunned silence, watching the figure that was seemingly watching her. She glanced down and saw that she had the sword in her hands, and the runes became clear once again. She looked down and heard the skeleton moving toward her, but no matter what she did, she couldn't take her eyes off of the sword. The runes moved again, and she became nervous as the skeleton stomped closer. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw the looming figure's plate boots stop in front of her. She looked back at the runes and was amazed that she could see the words glowing. She read out loud, not seeing the skeleton raise its weapon to swing it at her._

_"__**From my fire this sword, from my teeth this edge, in my hands all will yield… Out of darkness. Comes light, I wield VORTHELOK!**__"_

_Naru looked up with wide eyes as the skeleton dropped its weapon and kneeled at her feet._

"You have read my inscription…have said my creed… you even read my family's name. None before you have been worthy, I beg of you, hear my story and tell me yours. I wish… to redeem myself. I am Atnal, my young warrior."

_Naru was stunned, but nodded nonetheless. She sat on the ground and listened to the skeleton tell its story._

_~~Flashback~~_

Naru shook her head and cleared her mind. No use reminiscing about the past. She had tried so hard to end all the senseless fighting from these idealistic power hungry dictators, and maybe she had finally succeeded. She looked behind her to see her mother and grandmother, Konan and Tsunade smiling at her, and she smiled right back at them. It felt good to end a war, she had to admit. As she lifted herself up after catching her breath, she looked down at her tattered uniform. Her chest bindings and mesh body suit were covered in dried blood and torn, her sleeve-less turtleneck had been burnt and shredded, and her medic kimono was blackened and dirty. Her favorite sash was strangely enough perfectly fine though. Her vambraces were a bit worn and shin guards were in the same state. But she would be damned if it didn't feel good to be done with this. And yet, after all of this, she had the feeling that shit was about to go down all up in this bitch.

Naru blinked… Where did that last thought come from?

* * *

Konan walked up to Naru and hugged her daughter, kissing her forehead then giving a light peck on her lips. It was a pure loving gesture which Naru returned with joy. Tsunade stood a bit back, just basking in the glow of winning the war. Yet, Tsunade had a feeling, and she really never liked that feeling. She was about to call her daughter and granddaughter to her when she notices a strange shifting in the air behind them. Heck, if she were to venture it looked kind of like Kakashi's Kam….Kamui… Oh no. For a second, just a split second, she hoped that it would just disappear, but she just knew… That Bastard will get the last laugh.

"**RUN! RUN! MOVVVVEEEEEE! RUN!**" Tsunade screamed and ran forward as fast as she could, but it was to no avail.

* * *

When Naru heard her Baa-chan yell, she immediately knew why, she felt the vortex behind her form and the pull of it, trying to tear her apart. Konan was hanging onto her as tight as she could, as she had first seen Obito look up at them while she was caressing Naru. She had fear in her eyes as she saw him mouth the word she dreaded, and in a desperate attempt tried to hold Naru, letting her daughter know that if she was going on to the afterlife, she wouldn't go alone.

Naru struggled to move out of the vortex, and knew she didn't have the strength to get out of the technique, and she couldn't even throw Katsuyi out of it to save her from this fate. She noticed that Katsuyi was using chakra to stick to her and her mom was holding her tight, and they both knew this technique would kill. She teared up when she noticed that they would stick with her through this. She did have one chance though, but it was a long shot. There was no guarantee that this would work but she had to try. She focused all her chakra to her blade, and pleaded to the spirit of Atnal to save them all. To her greatest joy, he claimed it could be done, and sent a new energy into the vortex. The pull was still there but it would send them to a different dimension instead of the plane that Obito wished to send her.

Naru quickly relayed this to Konan and Katsuyi, and they didn't verbally respond, but she felt both tighten their grips on her. Tears were still flowing down her face, she wouldn't be going to this new world alone. She only had one more thing to do before they disappeared from this plane.

"I LOVE YOU MAMA TSUNADE, DON'T WORRY, WE'LL NEVER DIE, WE HAVE THE WILL OF FIREEEEEEeeeeeeeeeee….."

* * *

Obito had seen the damnable sword change his technique, and could help but laugh at the damn irony. Even in the end that stupid girl had won, and changed the vortex into a dimensional portal.

"Hahahaha…*cough* haha…. Die you stupid girl, die and join that whore of *cough* a mother of yours….Hahah**HAHAHAHAHAHA** (**SLAM**)" Obito was silenced forever by having his head smashed into mulch by Tsunade's angry heel drop.

She stood up but Tsunade wouldn't cry. She knew they were fine, she just knew it. But damn it all if this wasn't the saddest and happiest day in her life. Her student and most of the shinobi alliance arrived on the scene to find a silent Tsunade, staring into the distance without a word. The Mizukage Mei Terumi walked up to her and asked her what had happened. When it was fully explained, she was in tears. Mei turned around and announced the outcome to the forces, and most were in turmoil. In the end, their saviors had been sent to another world, and there was nothing to do about it besides rebuilding their world and repairing it to honor the sacrifice.

Shizune held onto Tsunade and they both stayed silent, knowing in the end that the mother and daughter combo would make it, along with Naru's summon. Tsunade took a deep intake of air and released it, long, shaky and hard. They had a world to fix, and she would be damned if the world didn't remember who to thank for the peace that would follow the fourth shinobi world war.

* * *

~~The isle of Themyscira~~ **3 YEARS PRIOR TO SECRET ORIGINS**

The shores of Themyscira were what one could call beautiful, perhaps even a paradise. There was a grand forestry to be seen complete with waterfalls and natural hot springs. The ocean the surrounded Themyscira was vast and peaceful. Yet the islands inhabitants were fierce warriors. They are known as **Amazons**, an all women tribe that obey and live in the terms of their gods. The queen Hippolyta and her daughter Diana preside over the population. This consisted of warrior generals and young fighters. We join 2 now.

Artemis and Aresia were riding along the shore of Themyscira, idly chatting about nothing in general when they heard a loud splash around the bend. They looked to each other and nodded, drawing their swords and rushing their horses to get to the source. What they saw next would have haunted them if they weren't used to such strange sights. A small hut sized black and blue slug was trudging up the coastline, being pushed by a skeleton knight in intimidating armor. The skeleton noticed the women and drew it's large mace, getting in front of the warriors. Artemis immediately jumped off her horse and got prepared to attack when something happened that made ever a renowned warrior like her drop her weapon.

The slug opened its mouth and out of it came 2 beautiful women, one bloodied up and the other clutching her desperately. The slug shrunk down and began SPEAKING? (Heck yah for summons!) to the 2. The warrior looked back at the 2 injured women then looked at Artemis with its blank face. She couldn't look away from the face and her vision seemed to be zooming in on it. Just when the overwhelming feeling almost became too much, it ended and the skeleton spoke.

"I apologize for reading your mind, but communication would have been impossible without it. I beseech you fair maidens, please take care of my wielder, she carried my blade with her. Her mother is also in need of help. I have nothing of monetary value to give you, but I swear on my life and soul, as well as my honor that we all mean you no harm. We have just come out of a war of a lifetime from our dimension. Please, they can explain it fully to you when they wake, I only ask that you keep me nearby my young wielder so that I may impart my knowledge of your language to her. You can take their other weapons away. Also, the slug has to go with the girls too."

Aresia and Artemis looked at each other again, then looked back to the skeleton. This situation called for the utmost delicacy to handle it.

"….huh?"

* * *

**Tenshi no Hane - Angel's Blade**

**Kōton - Light Release**

**Mokuton - Wood release**

**Kamiton - Paper release (Yes I know it wasn't a bloodline, but Fuck you anyway)**

**Info about the items will be put on my profile**


	2. Chapter 2

~**This chapter is just a brief history and shows a bit of the attitude of Naru. Don't worry, the action will come in the next chapters, but the girls must first integrate into the new world**~

~~**Also, I don't write lemons, but I will be very suggestive on the matter. This is how I'll add humor to the story, it gets serious later**~~

**I do not own Naruto, If I did, Sasuke would have been dead on the Great Naruto Bridge**

* * *

Hippolyta was currently having a very rough day. It started out fine, she got up, watched the morning sun rise, greeted her daughters on Themyscira, planned for a visit to the hot springs, and before lunch she was going to pray to the gods for enlightenment on a strange feeling she had that the world may be getting unexpected visitors. It was this last thought that made her regret waking up this morning. Her general and one of her strongest fighters Artemis and her adoptive daughter Aresia had found two castaways in the ocean, being dragged to the shore by a regal looking skeleton warrior and a giant slug. It was times like this that caused her flowing blonde hair to become frazzled and her royal blue eyes to shine in aggravation.

According to the doctrine of the gods, any females that get stranded on the island are taken in to become healed and offered a chance at life. Now Hippolyta was no fool. She knew these 2 women were warriors if their nude but scarred bodies were any indicator. Their muscles were packed underneath what looked like flawless skin, and their hands were calloused from hard punches, while their palms were cracked, a sign of swordsmanship. The tallest of the 2 had a strange blue hair with highlight of brown spread throughout (curiosity got the best of her and she can confirm that the curtains do match the drapes, or this women is very talented with hair coloring). She was very curvy, and had piercing all over her body (curiousity again got the best of queen hippolyta, and the confirmed she did have piercings on a certain piece of anatomy) and quite beautiful. Her eyes mesmerized the nurses, considering they were a bright hazel.

If this woman were to be classified as beautiful, then her daughter (according to the skeleton, which was unnervingly sitting in the patients room quietly reading a scroll. Legs crossed and everything) was an angel by far. None of the women could look at her without a blush adorning their face. She had wavy and long blonde hair with a petite face. Her lips were a natural beautiful pink and her eyes were a deep ocean blue. Her body may not be as curvy as her mother's but her proportions were all correct. Her body had various black tattoos all over, some looked tribal, but most radiated with a strange power. The strongest was the one on her right wrist that looked to be prayer beads that radiated light. Both had black angel wing tattoos on their rear shoulders.

The last guest was a slug that could change its size, and was truly a savior when it came to understanding what happened. What Katsuyi had told them was that these were dimensional travelers that had just finished a bloody and brutal war. The oldest was the leader of their village of warriors or shinobi as they were called. She had powers over wood, given to her by her adoptive mother, and a power to control paper. Some of the women laughed at such a silly ability, until Katsuyi described a few of the things she could do with it. That shut the girls up really quick. This woman, Konan, obviously earned the right to lead her village. Katsuyi also described her summoner Naru.

One so young had been abandoned by her father, the 4th leader of the village hidden in the leaves for the sake of creating a powerful tool through her. Her mother, named Kushina, ran from the village one year after her birth, but the Namikaze (His name had been cursed by hippolyta, making it a crime to refer to him by his first) had sent his best warriors to retrieve Kushina and her daughter Naru. This group included his own students who could summon dogs, and his teacher, who was the summoner of toads. The group had injured Kushina badly but she managed to lead them for 3 days while caring for her daughter. The group was forced to retreat when the summoner of monkeys and the summoner of slugs intercepted them. The one of monkeys was in fact the previous leader of the village hidden in the leaves, named Hiruzen Sarutobi (Hippolyta praised this man for betraying his own village in order to save the innocent) and after the confrontation, became a hermit and migrated to a lost land in search of inner peace. His heart had been heavy by the betrayal of 2 of his students ("Both male" - Artemis) and had to face his inner demons.

Unfortunately Kushina did not have the strength to live for much longer, as she had used most of her strength to leave the village. Tsunade, the slug summoner, cared for her as best she could, and they made it to the outskirts of the village hidden in the rain. Konan, who at the time was doing a patrol around the area, spotted them and confronted them. The 3 had a chat, and a strange set of circumstanced came to pass. It ends up Konan was the previous student on the toad summoner, and she agreed to find shelter for the 3 girls so they could strengthen themselves. It was bad timing that Kushinas heart had begun to give out, and she felt her time coming to an end.

She begged an pleaded with Tsunade and Konan to take care of Naru and teach her the skills she had documented. Tsunade agreed but felt she couldn't travel back the her village in fear of the Namikaze. Konan held Naru in her hands and immediately agreed to look after her in secret. When asked why, Konan simply replied that 'I love her eyes, this little angel deserves a peaceful life'. Kushina, Tsunade and Konan spent their last moments together with Naru, comforting Kushina who lamented on the fact that she would only be able to watch over her beautiful daughter from the heavens. She passed away with a smile on her face.

Tsunade informed Konan that she had to go retrieve her student, and that she would do damage control at the village hidden in the leaves.

At this point in the story, a sniffle was heard, and Diana, Hippolyta as well as Artemis looked up to see Naru wide awake with tears in her eyes, her blade in her lap, and her mother holding her with a small smile on her face.

* * *

"H-Halt, how did you get your blade!" Artemis yelled, drawing her own sword.

"Hehe, don't worry yourself about it cutie, Atnal gave both of us the knowledge he gained on your language, as well as his memories of our time here. " Naru responded, as her sword glowed white and disappeared into what looked like small fairies of light, transforming into a origami flower, like her mother had in her hair.

"You didn't answer my question…" Artemis growled, a very light blush adorning her cheeks.

"Calm yourself Artemis, you know better than anyone on how to sense ill intent from strangers, and both of these women are showing none" Hippolyta responded.

Artemis's shoulder dropped and she sheathed her blade. This was true, and the feeling of love coming from Konan was almost overwhelming, but it was the innocence and kind nature of Naru that had her feeling guilty over drawing the sword.

"I apologize for the inconvenience we have caused your people, and we wish to offer our sincerest thanks in caring for us, we have little to offer but our services may be of some use to you." Konan responded, her face taking on a look of gratitude. Both woman bowed their heads in thanks.

"I apologize as well, for my hasty actions, but I must defend the queen and the princess as that is my service" Artemis answered, crossing her arms in a haughty way. But Hippolyta and Diana rolled their eyes at this.

"It's alright beautiful, maybe you can make it up to me later tonight and we'll see if I can't show you my personal services" Naru slyly replied, winking at Artemis, whose face turned red at the implications.

Diana laughed as Artemis looked away, trying to think of some comeback, while Konan just shook her head and whispered a work that sounded very much like mendokuse.

"As it is, we only know a brief history of you two, and as part of the payment, how about telling us a bit about yourselves and how you came here?" Diana asked, speaking to them for the first time.

Konan nodded and with a brief look at Naru, had a silent conversation. Konan looked back and started to tell her story.

* * *

At night, Konan and Naru were still in bed, with Naru talking vividly and flirting to a young and flustered nurse. Another part of their agreement was Naru giving the healing staff of Themyscira a brief overview of some of her healing techniques, which she agree to, believe that the art of healing should be shared by all doctors. The amazons were amazed about the young girls knowledge, and were excited when she said she would try to teach some of her own magical techniques to see if the natives could get a grasp for chakra. Of course, the way Naru asked if they wanted to learn left most of the staff blushing from her tone, and the fact that she licked some ears and stone 3 kisses wasn't really helping the matter.

After the nurse left, blushing up a storm from the fact that Naru had groped her butt, twice. Naru and Konan spent a few minutes simply staring outside the window, enjoying spending time in their own company after the constant visitors of the welcoming amazon race.

Naru silently got up from her bed, put a softly snoring Katsuyi on her shoulder (many nurses squealed at the cute sould of the snoring slug) and crossed over to Konans, and Konan simply moved over and turned to hold her daughter close. Naru snuggled up to her mother and looked up at her loving eyes.

"Why didn't you run when the Kamui was cast on us, you could have died mommy." Naru asked, her voice taking on the one of the young girl who just lost her adoptive grandmother and her friends to a new world. It hurt Konan to see her daughter like this, and even though she showed much maturity for her age, was still just a lost 16 year old who was scared of this new world.

Konan leaned down and put her lips to Naru's, hold it there for a few seconds, trying to convey comfort and love to the spark of light in her life. When they separated, Konan just looked into Naru's eyes and gently ran her hand though the flowing blonde locks.

"Me and Katsuyi would never leave you alone my love, and I made a promise to your mother that I would always protect you. So you'll just have to deal with the fact that I'm not going anywhere" Konan replied softly.

Naru had a few stray tears run down her face as she held her mother tightly, softly sobbing.

"Everyone…. Everyone is gone… What do we do momma, I don't… I'm not ready for this"

Konan shushed her daughter and kissed the top of her head.

"There there dearest, this is why I'm here, we'll make it through here and see if there isn't a chance for us to get back home. If not, Me, katsuyi and Atnal will be sure to take care of you ok?"

Naru tried to stem her tears, but for some reason, the fact that they were in a new world just seemed to overwhelm her. She was known as the toughest medic an Ame, and the feistiest Sword dancer in all of the elemental nations, but this experience was just too much to take after fighting in the Fourth Shinobi world war.

Naru felt a warm feeling spread through her body, and closed her eyes. She heard Atnal speaking to her.

"Do not fret young one, we will solve this dilemma and figure out what to do next. Just take this one step at a time" Atnal spoke with conviction, his scrappy voice coming out in a haunting yet comforting manner.

'Alright Atnal, I'll try' Naru responded.

"Naru-sama, we will be here for you, it really wasn't a hard choice to come here you know" Katsuyi responded, and Naru look graciously to her. It used to freak her out that she couldn't see if Katsuyi was sleeping or not, since she never knew if her eyes were open.

"Sleep dearest, when we wake we'll see what we can do on this island to help. Think of it like your vacation at Nadeshiko Village, Just imagine Diana-hime as Shizuka-san" Konan smiled at the friendship the young women made, even though when they met that butt heads and formed a rivalry.

"You want me to have sex with Diana? … not a bad catch if I do say so myself" Naru responded, a cheeky smile on her face.

"….You had sex with Shizuka?" Konan's face was blank, for some reason this really didn't surprise her. Her daughter was also notorious for having woman on woman relationships with high profile people. She could think of at least 3 princesses and 2 clan heirs that she had apparent one night stands with.

"Mmmhmm, why do you think we were always fighting? Someone had to dominate in the bed." Naru stuck her tongue out at her mother, who tried to grab it but she put it back in her mouth.

"…kami-sama my daughter is an addict, I swear to god."

"She also did it with Tokiwa-sama" Katsuyi helpfully responded, while Naru smiled brightly.

"Ugh, how many times in Nadeshiko Village? You were only there for 3 weeks!"

"It would be easier to count who she didn't have relations with Konan-dono, but an accurate guess would be 17" Katsuyi answered

"she did it 17 times?" Konan asked, wide eyed. Either her daughter was a very attractive and promiscuous woman, or the women of Nadeshiko Village REALLY needed a couple of men to take care of them.

"No ma'am" Konan sighed in relief

"She did it with 17 women, multiple times" Konan just hung her head, mumbling a good night to her woman-whore of a laughing daughter and her trusty summon.

"Hmm, first I'll go for Artemis, then Diana… and then Hippolyta" Naru spoke with a devilish and perverted grin on her face.

"Would you like me to add them to the list Naru-sama?"

"Hehe yes, let's see how many amazons will experience the light"

* * *

Outside the room, Artemis was blushing like never before, regretting her decision to try and spy on the 2 guests at night. Yes the amazons had sexual relationships with each other, but apparently they picked up a very very active young girl. She was a warrior dammit! Warriors do not blush, but for some reason, it is really hard to deny that Naru is a beautiful girl would is very experienced in - NO!

As Artemis backed away from the door, she heard the last quiet comment from the girl.

"I'm coming for you Artemis… or maybe you'll be coming for me… kukukuku"

Artemis hurried back home to take a cold dip in the ocean.

* * *

**Hey sorry if it seems like a smut-fest, but I currently writing 3 stories and trying to make an update plan. Certain superheros will be introduced next chapter, and fight will be held! so stay tuned. A history of Naru and Konan will be spread out in the story, so you'll hear it all.**


	3. Chapter 3

~Hey guys, a chapter where I show off what these angels can do. I'm pretty f'n lazy right now so I'll go into an in depth description of techniques in a different chapter. For now, just read and enjoy.~

~~Oh and to my flamer, since you are my first, I just want you to know that if my writing is unsatisfactory to you, then you are more than welcome to make your own story to your own specifications. Sorry buddy but I'm not going to change 1 character in my story just because you don't like them. Try and just enjoy what I write, and if you don't, I'll recommend a couple for you.~~

* * *

Naru woke up in her mother's arms, holding onto her with Katsuyi on her shoulder. Looking out of the window, it was close to dawn, and she finally realized where she was. A feeling of despair flew through her, knowing this wasn't her world. It hurt, but there was nothing to do besides to live here with her mother until she had a chance to find a way back home. With a sign, she squirmed out of her mother's grasp, and with a look of adoration for the sacrifice she had made for her, brush Konan's blue hair from her face and kissed her forehead. Naru noticed Katsuyi waking up and watched her slither down her chest and rest comfortably between her breasts.

"Good morning Katsuyi love, how are you?" Naru asked quietly, knowing how sensitive her hearing was when she woke up.

"I am fine Naru-sama, I finally feel my chakra coming back from the trip to this world." Katsuyi answered back

Naru couldn't help but smile down at her companion and gently rub her finger along Katsuyi's back.

"I don't think I can ever thank you enough for coming here with me Katsuyi. I really do love you ya'know?"

Having been with Katsuyi for several years now, she could tell when she made her favorite friend blush, even though she was a slug. It was really the cutest thing in the entire planet to see the blush mark on her front.

"Th…thank you Naru-nee-chan, I love you as well," Katsuyi spoke

"I like it when you call me nee-chan Imouto" Naru smiled, stoking Katsuyi along her back even more.

"You two are just too cute you know that?" Naru and Katsuyi gasped as they saw Konan sitting up in bed, fixing her origami flower to her hair.

"Mama!" Naru jumped into her mother's open arms and hugged her. It was a ritual every morning for the 2 of them, never knowing when their last day would be, they made sure to sleep together and wake up together as often as possible.

"Oi! Atnal!, you awake?" Naru said, watching as the white origami flower on her head burst into small fireflies of light and Vorthelok appeared in her hand.

"Tsk, why do Katsuyi and Konan get kind greetings in the morning, and I get a rude one after dragging you sorry butts to the shore of Themyscira?" Atnal's gravelly voice spoke through her mind.

"That's easy! You don't have a vagina and you aren't as cute as Katsuyi." Naru answered

"*sigh* the worst part is I know you are completely serious about that statement" Atnal could actually feel the cheeky grin Naru had on her face.

"Let's get dressed Mama, I still have our akatsuki uniforms sealed on my arm."

* * *

Hippolyta, Artemis and Diana walked down the hall (with Artemis noticeably in the rear of the group) toward the room of their guests, checking to see if they could stand up today and start the recovery process for their wounds. As they entered the room, they were surprised to see not only both of the women up, but Konan was on the ceiling doing upside down sit-up, with Katsuyi attached to her shoulder counting and cheering her on. Meanwhile, Naru was against the wall, half way up, hanging by her back and the bottom of her feet. She had a glow on her left hand that was bright white, and a different glow on her left hand that was green. Her blade was in the skeleton armored form, sitting against the windowsill, reading a book and smoking from a pipe.

Princess Diana was the first to speak.

"Great Hera! Wha…what are you two…. How are you…. What is going on! HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS?" She was waving her hands to the side frantically at this point.

Naru opened her eyes and spoke back.

"Remember the chakra we were talking about?" The group nodded "This is what it can do, but it would take way too long to explain the properties about this. If we could, can we go outside to practice and spread our wings?"

'Wings?' All the amazons in the room wondered

"But…" Hippolyta then pointed to Atnal, who didn't look up, but still smoked his pipe.

"You get used to it. Naru knows how but if you want an answer from her, well….." Konan answered, as she jumped from the ceiling and flipped to her feet.

Naru just wiggled her eyebrows. Artemis noticeably back away slightly.

Naru licked her lips in response, and the look in her eyes clearly said "_I like ya, and I wantcha, now we can do this the easy way, or the hard way, the choice is yours,_"

Artemis whimpered silently, but couldn't stop the pleasurable feeling that ran up her spine.

"Naru, please stop mentally raping the Amazon over there." Atnal spoke, still not taking his eyes off the book.

"Not rape if she wants it" Naru mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear, as Katsuyi moved over to her waiting hand as she dropped from the wall

Artemis blushed, Diana looked amused while Hippolyta looked as if she was ignoring the comment as she continued to talk to Konan.

"Well I'd like to take you on a tour of the island, as well as know more about you two. Although, This morning I got a message from Aphrodite and Athena stating a small test for your intentions on the island. There is an injured Amazon here in the hospital, a gash on her side that won't heal no matter how much we try. Out magic does not work and the wound is spreading. If Naru has the healing abilities she says she has, and as obviously recovered as you are, would you be willing to diagnose the wound and administer proper treatment?" Hippolyta asked, while Diana and Artemis brightened at the prospect of healing their sister.

"Of course, it won't take more than a few minutes. In order to do this, I need a healthy Amazon body to get a reference from, preferably someone with a similar body type to the injured." Naru stated, surprising the 3 with her change of attitude.

Konan smiled, answering the unnamed question as Atnal returned to his sword form and attached to Naru's back, while the group moved out of the room down the hall.

"Naru takes being a medic very seriously, and will do anything she can to heal those injured. She may act perverted, but trust me that she will heal your daughter as best she can. She will become a doctor, so don't worry about her flirting with you." Hippolyta nodded and lead the group to the room.

* * *

As they entered the room, Naru immediately coated her hand in fire chakra, put it out in an instant and walked to the bed where the patient lay asleep.

"Diana, from the looks of it, you have the closest body to this woman. Can you please strip quickly? It will take but a moment for me to run a diagnostic copy on you." Naru unsealed gloves from her arm and continued to look very closely to the wound.

Diana looked to her mother for permission and Hippolyta nodded, guiding Artemis and Konan out of the room to the window on the side.

Diana took down her garb and turned back to Naru, who looked at her quickly then back to the wound. She began mumbling about the wound as she walked up to Diana's nude body. In the back of her mind she clearly heard her perverted chibi self wolf whistle and for some reason, she was sure it was air humping as well, but pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind. Her hand shined green once again, and she ran her hands up and down Diana's body.

"Katsuyi create notes. Same bipedal body structure, bone structure the same as our humans so that's good… Bone density is similar to mine, so reasoning that her bloodline and genetics lead to increased vitality. Muscles are more compacted than a civilian level, still following the design of a perfect female figure while creating strong warriors. Since muscle structure is compacted it is safer to heal the injury from the inside, outside then back inside. Blood pills will work on them." At this point Naru walked back to the patient.

"You may leave or stay Diana, but please do not disturb me" Diana nodded, dressed again and leaned on the wall watching.

Naru continued. "The wound on the patient is spreading at a very slow rate. If she didn't have her bloodline, she would have been killed by now. She is healing at the same rate as damage is being done. It is safe to assume that her body is running out of fuel to heal, but the taint is also running out of steam. We have to begin inside and heal the organ to pull the taint from her body. Ready Katsuyi?"

"Hai Naru-Taicho"

Naru began handsigns, and to the amazement of the 3 amazons, they saw firsthand her techniques.

"**Aku no tsuihou (Banishing of evil)**" Naru's hand had a small ball of light in it, and as she put it near the wound, a black gas substance started to burn off, making a distinct hissing sound. Diana walked closer to see, but not close enough to distract Naru. Naru began another set of hand signs.

"**Tenshi no teno hira (Palm of the angel)**" Naru said, and her hand grew white, and she reached down again, watching as the injuries stitched together slowly.

"Katsuyi, note that the taint is now approaching the wound , trying to stop the healing from the gash."

"Hai"

Naru continued to slowly stitch the wound, but stopped and watched the taint move around.

"**Tenshi no gurippu (Grip of the angel)**" Naru's hand got covered with the white flames and she put her hand down at the wound, and the patient let out a comforting moan and smiled, her face losing tension.

"Katsuyi, check the patient's mental strain, and watch for more taint in her body"

Katsuyi's antennae got a spark of lightning between them, but as suddenly as it happened, it stopped.

"Naru-taicho, the taint is nearly purged, it is moving away from your hand and heading toward the kidney. Mentally the patient if fine"

Naru moved her hand to the kidney, and to the shock of the amazons around, the wound had completely recovered, and the skin looked as flawless as ever.

"The taint is now gone Naru-taicho"

Naru did not respond as her hand became green once again, and she moved her hands back over the area of the wound. She then reached for the woman's head and focused on her mind. The now healed woman's eyes slowly opened, and she smiled when she saw her queen with tears in her eyes.

"Please stay in bed for at least 2 more days, and try not to get injured in that area for a week. If you feel the need to train, get some armor for the area." Naru turned and walked out of the room calmly.

"Excuse me Konan, but why did Katsuyi call her Naru-taicho?" Artemis asked.

"As i said before, Naru takes healing very seriously. She is the best medic from the elemental nations. When she is in a hospital working, she demands that you remain professional when with or around a patient. She does not take lightly to insubordination when a life is on the line. Taicho means captain in our language. Despite being young, she is the senior in the hospital room. Only my sister Shizune and my mother Tsunade call her anything but Naru-taicho due to them being more experienced medics. She has nearly fired doctors not respecting her as much, and nearly costing the lives of patients due to their pride." Konan explained, getting a nod from both women.

"Aphrodite…Athena… I suppose that counts as passing your test does it not?" Hippolyta thought, very happy at this development.

* * *

Every Amazon on Themyscira had arrived at the open field behind the barracks building, waiting to see a showcase of skill from the 2 mysterious ninja that showed up only 2 days ago. Naru, Katsuyi and Konan, escorted by the queen, made their way into the center of the grounds and began stretching. Naru looked at Konan and she nodded quickly, so Naru hugged her and moved off to the side. Konan smiled and addressed the crowd.

"Hello everyone, my name is Konan Uzumaki, and in agreement for your hospitality that you have shown us, we have offered our services temporarily until we get our bearings in this world. The warriors of our world used abilities that classified in several categories. The main 3 that use our energy source called chakra are name Ninjustu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu. Chakra is the mixture of Physical and Spiritual energy, and run on pathways in our bodies, like a secondary circulatory system. Ninjutsu is that art of using ones chakra nature or affinity to cast techniques. Genjutsu is illusionary techniques. Taijutsu is hand to hand techniques. My specialty lies in Ninjutsu. My main affinities are in Earth nature (**Doton**) and Water nature (**Suiton**), but with training and bloodwork from my adoptive mother, I gained Wood nature (**Mokuton**) and my original clan had Paper nature (**Kamiton**). Allow me to show you some of my abilities."

The amazons all leaned in, wanting to see these powers and what she could do.

Beginning hand signs, Konan began a sequence of Ninjutsu.

"**Doton: Doryū Taiga!**" This turned a pathway of ground in front of Konan into mud. Some amazons scoffed at this. Konan just smirked.

"**Doton: Doryūdan**" An earth dragon head came out of the mud and launched mud balls at nearby tree's. taking them out of the earth, roots and all. The amazons who scoffed were wide eyed and silent.

"**Suiton: Mizu Kamikiri**" A thin water wave erupted from the ground and sliced a path 30 feet away, splitting a boulder on the way clean in half.

"**Suiton: Mizurappa**" Konan hopped 20 feet into the air, which amazed everyone with just that, then she shot a stream of water from her mouth that blasted into the ground so deep it left an 8 foot deep trench.

"**Mokuton:** **Jukai Heki**" A wide wall of tree branches shot from the ground as Konan kneeled and touched the dirt beneath her. Naru threw a large boulder at the wall, and the branches spread out and caught the rock.

"**Mokuton: Jubaku Eisō**" The branches squeezed the boulder incredibly fast and destroyed the rock. The amazons were just gawking at the power this woman held.

Suddenly, Konan was covered in lines, like small pieces of paper. Her leg disappeared into her cloak and she hovered over the ground. Paper came from what seemed like nowhere and she grew 2 large paper wings on her back. These wings flapped and she began to fly around, doing loops and spins in the air until she levitated 30 feet above ground. She put her left hand forward and her right hand back as she shouted.

"**Kami Hoko!**" A paper javelin about 15 feet long came into existence, and when konan threw it forward, if made a large crater in the ground. The paper then returned to her as she floated back to the ground.

Konan nodded to Naru as Naru stepped up to the center of the grounds.

"My abilities lie in Ninjutsu, Kenjustu and Iryojutsu. Kenjutsu are sword techniques, and Iryojutsu is medical techniques. After my demonstration, I would enjoy sparring with your best sword fighter here, to continue the demonstration."

Diana stood from her seat and smirked before she shouted.

"Our best warrior on the island is Artemis, she will be _honored_ to spar with you, as it is in the favor of our great Hera! Isn't that correct Artemis?"

Artemis looked at Diana with a comical look of betrayal, and looking back to Naru to see her with a wicked smile on her face, she gulped. Now she wasn't a bad fighter, in fact, being acknowledged as the best filled her with pride, but that look in Naru's eyes was as if she was saying "_You see? You are gonna be mine, and you're gonna enjoy every second of it! *Air humps*_"

Artemis was regretting picking on princess Diana when they were children. She stood and addressed Naru. "Of course, it would be my honor" Naru grinned ferally.

She didn't exactly hear what Naru said next, but when reading her lips, it was something along the lines of "_You…lick…ass is mine_"

Artemis whimpered silently as she sat back down. Diana silently laughed her butt off, while a chibi Diana in her head was dancing waving a flag that read 'CHILDHOOD REVENGE' Hippolyta just shook her head and continued to watch Naru.

"My abilities also run into Fuinjutsu, which is the art of sealing. This simplest way is to imagine that I can sealing anything into anything. Be it a sword into a scroll, a dagger into a trap, or an explosion into paper." Naru visibly showed them a kunai and an explosive tag, wrapped it around the hilt and threw in far in front of her. It blew up in a large explosion.

"My special Ninjutsu lies in my light release (**Koton**), while my base abilities lie in fire nature (**Katon**) and Lightning nature (**Raton**), along with Yang nature (**Yoton**) and a special technique my birth mother created that uses Yin nature (**Inton**). Yin and Yang are 2 halves of the balance of Chakra. Yang is the art of breathing life into form, or Physical energy, while Yin is the art of creating form out of nothingness, or Spiritual energy. Katsuyi here also has Wind nature (**Futon**) abilities along with acidic ones as well. Watch! Go Katsuyi!"

"**Futon: Renkūdan**" Katsuyi shouted, shooting an air bullet much larger than she was toward the tree line.

"**Katon: Honoo no Dangan**" Naru spat out a large bullet of fire, which joined with the bullet and incinerated a pile of trees. She took a deep breath and spoke before blowing out.

"**Katon: Kurimuzongasu!**" A large red mist came out of her mouth and made a cloud on the ground that made the amazons sweat. It reached the tree lines where it caused the trees to combust almost instantly. Naru made a hand sign and the cloud condensed into an area about 5 feet wide and raised into the air.

"**Raton: Inaduma**" A bolt of lightning came from Naru's hand and the cloud exploded into a miniature mushroom shaped cloud.

"**Raton: Kaminari Danmaku!**" Naru kneeled and put her palm on the ground, which then release a chain of lightning that made rivets in the dirt as it move into a circle around her. Naru stood up and smiled to the sky, before a light generated from her body and moved around her, focusing on her shoulders.

"**HIKARI NO TSUBASA!**" The amazons gasped as strains of light shot from Naru's back, and an ethereal image of angel wings appeared on her back, giving her a regal appearance. She jumped into the air and began flying around at a speed that was bordering on Hermes level. She stopped in mid-air and put her hands forward, making a diamond shape from them.

"**Hikari no shotto**" A ball of light escaped from her hands and hit the ground, making an explosion 4 times the size of her Kunai.

"**Ama no murakumo! Chakra Chains**" Naru put her fist near her palm, before pulling back and creating a sword from light. Golden chains erupted from her back and her palms as she gracefully swung the sword around a few times, spinning it and hovering in the air. The chains followed her movements, stabbing and creating wings of chains that blocked invisible attacks along her rear. Ever action she made, the chains complimented and moved with her. This made Artemis look at her with wide, awe filled eyes. When they told her she was a blade dancer, it gave no justice of the beauty of her movements. Deadly but graceful. She was practically showing herself off, shining like an angelic beacon, inviting her opponents in to fall at her blade and chains.

She then threw the blade down with the chains following and they pierced the ground incredibly deep. As the chains and sword dispersed, she showed her right forearm off, which held tattoos of holy rosary beads on them, and one mysteriously flared into a bright light.

"**Kouwa!**" A peaceful sensation washed over every Amazon, as if every problem they had in life was not to worry about. It made the amazons feel as if Naru came behind them and surrounded them with her wings, caressing their body and comforting them in their time of need. It felt like reassurance. Like peace.

The technique ended and the amazons felt a sense of welcoming wash over them. Naru landed gracefully on the ground and was suddenly surrounded by light fireflies. When the shine died down, Naru was holding Vorthelok in her hand, spinning it a few times and smiling a bright smile. A moment of excitement went over Artemis's spine, and she actually didn't mind sparring against this beautiful maiden. Artemis ran over to the arsenal as Konan came forward and embraced her daughter, who gleefully returned it. Naru then gave her a quick peck on the lips and handed Katsuyi over to her. Konan smiled at her excited daughter and laughed at Artemis's eager face.

When Artemis questioned her on her laughing, Konan just smirked.

"She only kisses me out in public if she is excited and has a plan in the works. Hehe, why do you think there's a reason she forced you to calm down before fighting her?"

Artemis gave a confused look along with every other Amazon, until they heard a perverted and dark chuckle escape from Naru. They looked over and nearly all of them froze at the sight of the angel, whose wings still hadn't gone away.

Naru had brought the sword to her mouth and was licking it very sensually, giving it a flick here and there, then released a moan that sent shiver up Artemis's spine so hard that she visibly shivered.

"Kukukuku, how about we make this interesting Artemis my dear… If you win, I'll stop all around flirting with you. I mean, this place has plenty of _potential_ (At this every Amazon suddenly felt like they needed a shower, seriously, how did she make 1 word sound so…dirty). So why not , if I win, you spend tonight with me at those hot springs you were telling me about and help rub my sore muscles down, heck, I'll return the _favor _(Again, every Amazon shivered, including Hippolyta) unless of course, you're scared. Kukukukuku"

Artemis was in a horrible corner here. She began damning her pride and the fact that Naru must have known that she couldn't back down from this bet. Oh sweet Hera, this night might be one filled with passion.

"I accept… damn minx"

Naru let out a louder moan

"Mmmm, keep talking dirty… Kukuku"

Diana openly laughed at Artemis's blush.

* * *

**tenshi no teno hira** (palm of the angel)

**tenshi no gurippu** (grip of the angel)

**aku no tsuihou** (banishing of evil)

**Futon: Renkūdan **(Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet)

**Kouwa **(pacification)

**Ama no murakumo** (Gathering clouds of heaven)

**Hikari no shotto** (Shot of light)

**Hikari no tsubasa** (wings of light)

**honoo no dangan **(Flame bullet)

**kurimuzongasu** (Crimson Gas)

**kaminari danmaku **(lightning barrage)

**Inaduma **(lightning bolt)

**Jukai Heki** (World of trees wall)

**Jubaku Eisō** (Tree bind flourishing Burial)

**Kami Hoko** (Paper spear)

**Doton: Doryū Taiga** (Earth Flow River)

**Doton: Doryūdan** (Earth Dragon Bullet)

**Suiton: Mizu Kamikiri** (Rising water slice)

**Suiton: Mizurappa **(Water Trumpet)


End file.
